<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transversal Train by charlottefrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306463">Transversal Train</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey'>charlottefrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage being the Bitch he was born to be, Armitage is studying vet med (who'd've thought?), Disabled!Kylo, F/F, Is it even a meet cute if you tried to gross out the other one?, Kylo has a prosthetic, Kylo is being cute, M/M, Modern Era, Phasma and Rey set them up somehow, Train journeys, Vet Med AU, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage hates travelling by train.<br/>Not only does he have to deal with lugging around his bag and his cat, there's also the trouble with his seating neighbours. Particularly this one pisses him off. A giant man who can't seem to be able to sit still, so Armitage decides to fight back. </p><p>Except it kind of backfires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Side Phasma/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this A) in a day B) on the train with a very annoying seat neighbour (no he wasn't cute) and C) because of a Discord conversation. So it's got all the ingredients of a good fic lol.</p><p>Some of ya'll might know: I study vet med so I know a few things. One of which is that transversal cuts of a cats/dogs head are really cool but also really creepy to look at (Pls don't google that, idk what will come up.) Transversal cuts are pretty much what happens if you take an animal, lay it down on it's stomach (or back) and cut small slices from nose to tail. Super interesting to study anatomy with, but as I said also a lil creepy. </p><p>Also: Millie is a Maine Coon, which can reach up to 12/13 kg in weight. So she's not obese or anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armitage grumbled as he lugged his bag and Millie’s carrier into the train. Hauling around two weeks’ worth of clothes and eleven kilos of cat was hard. He was sweating under his leather jacket and cursed himself for having the smart idea to sell his car before moving to Dublin.</p><p>Not that he would use it very often, but just to have it for convenience's’ sake. </p><p>Like buying cat litter or visiting Phasma. Because she had apparently decided that living in Dublin wasn’t for her and that she and her girlfriend had to move to fuck-all nowhere somewhere in Tipperary. Now whenever he wanted to see the them, he had to take two trains across the country to see them. </p><p>But Rey had gotten a job somewhere through a friend of a colleague and Phasma was too in love with her to say anything against moving to the countryside. Not that Armitage was mad at them it was just sad that he now had, save for a few friends from university, no one in Dublin who meant anything to him. </p><p>Millie mewled as he shoved himself through the corridor and glared at everyone who dared to even glance at him. He was in a mood and surely the train trip to Tipperary would make no positive change on that. He stopped right at his reserved seat and had to hold back a scoff. </p><p>Someone already sat in the window seat. </p><p>It was giant man that had folded himself into the small space, looking comically over proportioned in comparison to the seat. For a brief moment Armitage wondered how the poor sod would fare on a plane. Millie mewled again, this time very loud and annoyed. </p><p>The giant turned to look at him and smiled. </p><p>   “This your seat?” He asked and pointed at his own spot. </p><p>   “No, I’ll be sitting next to you,” Armitage replied smoothly and set Millie down on the seat before he grabbed his bag. </p><p>   “You want me to do that?” Giant offered, but Armitage shook his head. </p><p>There was no way he would let just anyone handle his stuff. Just then, Armitage had noticed the ripped jeans and shirt. It didn’t look like it was on purpose, rather as if the guy had tripped a few times too often. </p><p>Either this guy was very clumsy, very sentimental or didn’t have enough money to replace his ripped clothes. But Armitage noted the expensive leather boots and the jacket dangling over Giant’s head. Forcing his mind off the other man’s choice of clothing, Armitage hoisted his bag up and groaned under the weight. </p><p>Giant shot him a concerned look, but didn’t move from his spot. </p><p>After his large bag was stored away, Armitage grabbed Millie’s carrier and shoved it under his seat. He saw her bright eyes through the window at the top of the carrier and smiled softly at her. </p><p>   “You’ve got a cat with you?” Giant asked, tone friendly and slightly nervous. </p><p>   “Yes, I can hardly leave her alone in my flat for two weeks.”</p><p>With that Armitage sat down, pulled out his computer and put his headphone on. </p><p>It might’ve been rude of him to reply to such a well-meaning friendly question this harsh. But he wasn’t going to make small talk with the giant. After all he had things to do for university and there was no time to waste on trying to be agreeable. He wasn’t someone people liked easily and he had learned the hard way that making friends was just not his thing. </p><p>As he worked on a small group project he had been roped into by no one other than Dopheld, Giant seemingly tried to find a comfortable position. Something inside of Armitage felt for him, after all it seemed they were close in height. Just that Armitage was about half the muscle mass of Giant. </p><p>His sympathy vanished when he got another jab from Giant’s elbow. </p><p>Armitage was five seconds away from saying something when a young kid hurtled through the train closely followed by a stressed looking father. He was just glad that he had been able to avoid that particular catastrophe. </p><p>The conductor passed by and Armitage handed his ticket and ID. Giant next to him pulled out his stuff and waited patiently for the conductor to be done with Armitage’s ticket. Glancing over, Armitage read <em> Kylo Benjamin Bail Organa-Solo </em>on the other’s ID. </p><p>Three first names and hyphenated last name. Some people really. </p><p>Even after the conductor had passed, Giant – No Kylo seemed to be incapable to sit still. Armitage grew more and more annoyed with every little touch or grunt he was subjected to. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t feel for the dude, but some things were just too much. </p><p>Every little touch put him on edge. </p><p>He hated unwanted physical proximity and sitting next to a stranger on a train was already pushing his limits. Knowing fully well that train seats were uncomfortable, he tried to calm himself. </p><p>An elbow rattled his left hand resting on the keyboards. </p><p>He hated when people seemed to be incapable to just suck it up and sit still. After all he managed to do that as well. Armitage had chronic pain making his life harder than strictly necessary. Kylo’s leg brushed against Armitage’s and he jerked back. He had enough. </p><p>Instead of working on the group project, he pulled up his favorite book. It was on the anatomy of the skull and had some truly interesting transversal cuts through the skulls of various animals. Phasma had once told Armitage it was weird that he had a favorite anatomy book, but she had never truly understood Armitage’s fascination with all things anatomical. </p><p>Slowly scrolling through the e-book, Armitage made sure to stop only at the most gruesome pictures, the ones where it was obvious what it was and yet looked so utterly strange and alien. Only after he lost himself in reading a short paragraph, he noticed that Kylo was strangely still and mute. </p><p>Glancing over he noticed that Kylo stared at the pictures with real and genuine interest. </p><p>Armitage was taken aback for a quick second and then smiled to himself. It was strangely endearing to see someone being interested in anatomy. </p><p>Kylo really looked rather good, even if his nose was a tad oversized for his face. The sun was shining through the windows and Armitage noticed that Kylo’s hair was a much lighter brown than he had originally thought. </p><p>   “Do you study vet med?” Kylo asked. </p><p>   “Uh. Yeah. At UCD School of Veterinary Medicine,” Armitage replied, surprised at the sudden question. </p><p>   “So cool,” Kylo mused. “Like. Genuinely. I always wanted to get into that field.” </p><p>   “It’s not as romantic as some people make it out to be.” </p><p>   “I know that,” Kylo chuckled. “It’s a hard job and really emotionally draining, but I always admired doctors of any kind to be honest.” </p><p>   “Doctors are nothing without their assistants, trust me,” Armitage shrugged. “If you don’t have the qualification to study, you can always apply for an apprentice ship.” </p><p>   “I’m too old to change course now.” </p><p>   “Bullshit. I know people who’ve switched professions at fifty. And I don’t think you’re that old!” </p><p>   “I’m not!” Kylo grinned. “But I’m not exactly vet assistant material?” </p><p>   “You’ll never know if you don’t try,” Armitage replied. </p><p>   “Nah man,” Kylo shook his head. “Like… If I wanted to be in that field I’d want to be a doctor. But I’m not really smart enough I guess.” </p><p>   “It has a lot to do with cramming a shit load of garbage into your brain and vomiting it all out during your tests,” Armitage shrugs. </p><p>   “I guessed as much,” Kylo hummed. “Can you work next to studying?” </p><p>   “I did in the beginning. Now… It’s a lot harder to find the time to.” </p><p>   “Do you have a scholarship or something?” </p><p>   “I’m not near smart enough for that,” Armitage chuckled. “No… My father pays for most of my expenses.” </p><p>   “That’s super cool!” </p><p>   “Not if you knew what all that entails,” Armitage rolled his eyes. </p><p>   “What does it entail?” Kylo looked at Armitage with real interest. </p><p>   “He is pressuring me to finish ahead of time, which is not happening but whatever. And I have to take over his surgery once I got my doctorate and a few years of experience,” Armitage sighed. “The surgery is actually not that big of an issue. I’m just not really into working day in, day out the same way. I’d rather work in a clinic.” </p><p>   “Your dad sounds like a dick.” </p><p>   “That train arrived at the station rather quick,” Armitage laughed. </p><p>   “Yeah,” Kylo chuckled too. “But why clinic?”</p><p>   “Because I get to do shift work. I love working shift, it’s easier to handle and better to plan. My dad only closes the surgery when the last patient has left and that can range from six to eleven in the evening,” Armitage shrugged. “Also a lot more interesting things happen in a clinic.” </p><p>   “I get that,” Kylo chuckled. “I work in a garage and alter between five and ten hours a day. Makes it a bitch to plan ahead.” </p><p>   “Sounds rough,” Armitage agreed. </p><p>Their conversation carried on and Armitage found himself really enjoying Kylo’s company. Only when Limerick Station approached, he got a little disappointed. The chances of Kylo going the same way as he was slim and maybe it was the only and last time he’d see him. </p><p>   “Where are you headed?” Kylo suddenly asked.</p><p>   “Tipperary,” Armitage replied, packing his computer and headphones away. </p><p>   “Hey, cool. I’m going there as well.” </p><p>   “So we have about thirteen more minutes on another train together,” Armitage said. </p><p>   “That’s more than enough,” Kylo winked and grinned. “Are you meeting someone there or…?” </p><p>   “Visiting my oldest friend,” Armitage shrugged. </p><p>The conversation lulled for the first time. </p><p>   “Uh, we should head to the doors. It always takes me ages to get up,” Kylo suddenly said. </p><p>   “How so?” Armitage asked. </p><p>   “I… I have a prosthetic leg,” Kylo admitted sounding sheepish and nervous.</p><p>   “Oh,” Armitage blinked at him.</p><p>Suddenly he felt like shit for being so annoyed at Kylo’s fidgeting earlier. But he sucked it up, gathered his backpack, Millie and his bag before heading towards the door. Kylo followed, slower and with a pronounced limb. </p><p>   “I hate travelling,” Kylo muttered as he stopped beside Armitage. “Makes my muscle go all stiff and the constant rocking makes it hard to keep balance.”</p><p>   “I can imagine that,” Armitage replied with a soothing smile. </p><p>Kylo leaned against the wall and for the first time, Armitage was able to truly admire the man’s physique. He was a smidge taller than Armitage, but far more hulking. The shirt was washed out and looked soft with age. Armitage’s gaze fell on the rips in Kylo’s jeans and then he spotted a dark shiny material in one large tear right under Kylo’s right knee. </p><p>   “Is that your prosthetic?” Armitage blurted out. </p><p>Kylo looked take aback for a moment and Armitage bit his tongue. </p><p>   “Sorry, I’m usually a lot more tactful. I don’t know what come over me.” </p><p>But Kylo chuckled. </p><p>   “It’s cool,” he said. “And yes, that’s my prosthetic. My cousin has a 3D printer and consulted with my physical therapist on making it for me.” </p><p>   “So you have the coolest prosthetic on the block?” </p><p>   “Something like that,” Kylo agreed and laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tipperary station was just as underwhelming as it had been the last time Armitage had visited. Phasma and Rey stood near the old ticket machine and seemed to chat with another woman Armitage didn’t know. </p><p>   “There is my cousin!” Kylo called out and grinned when suddenly Rey came running towards them. </p><p>She threw herself into Kylo’s waiting arms and for a moment Armitage felt as if he was in the wrong movie. But then Rey hugged him so tightly he was sure she was cracking his ribs. </p><p>   “Hi Armitage!” She said after letting go. “I was hoping the two of you would meet.” </p><p>Phasma had sauntered over, along with the other lady. She grinned at Armitage and winked at him. </p><p>   “Why didn’t you tell me I’d travel with Rey’s cousin?” Armitage asked her accusingly. </p><p>   “Because I wanted to surprise you a little,” she replied with a shit eating grin. </p><p>   “Fuck off,” Armitage replied and hugged her tightly. </p><p>Maybe he wasn’t really mad at her. Maybe he was. Or maybe he had simply developed a little bit of a crush on Kylo throughout the last two hours. </p><p>Who knew. He certainly didn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment below! It motivated the writer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who would've thought that there would be a second part to this story? </p><p>Thanks to LanaLass on Discord for asking questions about Kylo's leg and how it came to be! And yes, the two of them are kissing this chapter!</p><p>Now I have to get back to Biochem...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phasma was washing the potatoes for dinner while Armitage tried to figure out the recipe scribbled on the yellowing paper.</p><p>   “Have you ever told your great-grandmother that her handwriting is appalling?” Armitage asked her and stepped away from the counter. </p><p>   “She died before I was born hon, how the fuck was I supposed to do that?” Phasma replied and dried her hands off after putting the potatoes into the pot on the stove. “Let me see it if you are too stupid to read it.” </p><p>Flipping Phasma off, Armitage looked out the kitchen window. </p><p>In the backyard in plain view of the kitchen, Kylo stood sweating, in a thin tank top and shorts. He trying to outdo Rey at badminton, who was equally sweaty and out of breath. There had been too much cussing for Armitage to really pay attention who was leading and who was losing. </p><p>The only thing really catching his attention was Kylo’s leg. </p><p>He had seen it in the days prior a couple of times, but now at the end of the first week he saw it fully for the first time. It was shiny and futuristic looking, mimicking the shape of and actual human calf. </p><p>   “Ogling Rey’s cousin?” Phasma smugly ripped him out his thoughts. </p><p>   “Is that illegal?” </p><p>   “Not that I’m aware of,” she winked at him. “He lives in Dublin you know. Doesn’t have a ton of friends. And is definitely interested in you…” </p><p>   “Oh shut up,” Armitage grumbled. “It’s not like I have time for love.” </p><p>   “I won’t. ‘Cause I want the best for you,” Phasma put her massive arms around him, effectively trapping Armitage against her. “Also you have enough to time to watch trash telly, so you have time for a boytoy.”</p><p>   “Lord you piss me off.” </p><p>   “Don’t I know it,” she giggled and kissed his cheek. “For real though, he likes you. And I think you’d make a real nice couple.” </p><p>Armitage was silent for a few moments, watching Rey and Kylo fight over the ball on opposite side of the overgrown lawn. Kylo’s muscles were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and shone in the rare sunlight. He would be lying if he claimed he didn’t like Kylo.</p><p>He would be lying if he claimed that the thought of them together, of Kylo liking him back, excited him. </p><p>   “I’m too scared of getting my hopes up too far.” </p><p>   “Sweety, don’t we all.” </p><p>   “It worked out for you.” </p><p>   “Yeah… This time. Don’t make me remind you of all the times my dating attempts backfired.” </p><p>Armitage sighed. He knew all too well of all the times Phasma had needed him to cry out her sorrows. Over her girlfriends, over her broken heart. And in turn she had helped him through his last break-up. </p><p>   “I want it to be real,” Armitage confessed, voice barely audible. </p><p>   “Then make it real.” </p><p>Taking a deep, shaky breath, Armitage leaned against Phasma. He knew she was right, she always was. It was one of the perks of being friends with her. She read people like open books, her judgement infallible and rarely wrong or hasty. </p><p>There was no one in this world he trusted more than her. </p><p>   “Go make it real,” she repeated and let go. </p><p>Armitage remained standing by the window and watched Kylo a few more minutes. Then he turned away and continued helping Phasma. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rey pulled into the parking lot a little too fast. She cackled when she noticed Kylo’s panicked grip on the dashboard. </p><p>   “Do you really trust me that little?” She asked after parking the Lada near the entrance of grocery store. </p><p>   “Rey, I love you, but you occasionally forget that we grew up together,” Kylo replied as he climbed out. </p><p>He only heard her laughing again as she rounded the car to join him. Shoving her arm around his elbow, she grinned up at Kylo. </p><p>   “Trust me that’s not something I’d forget anytime soon darling!” </p><p>Kylo only sighed and reached for a trolley. Thankfully Rey let go of his arm to dig out the grocery list. </p><p>   “What’s the plan for tonight?” </p><p>   “Nothing much. Since you’re here for another couple of days, Phasma thought we’d do a barbecue on Friday before you leave,” Rey replied while the entered the store. “We’d get some nice meat from the butcher and all that.” </p><p>   “Sounds nice,” Kylo agreed as the two slowly made their way towards the produce section. </p><p>While Rey searched for the ingredients for tonight's dinner, Kylo resigned himself to following her around the store. He liked helping out where he could and even if it was a tedious thing like shopping for groceries. </p><p>After loading their bags into the Lada and returning the cart, Kylo climbed into the passenger seat again. Slowly, Rey pulled out of the parking space and maneuvered around other shoppers. Only when they were back on the road, she spoke again. </p><p>   “You really like Armitage eh?” She glanced over at him. </p><p>   “Yeah, I guess,” Kylo shrugged.</p><p>   “You guess? What kind of an answer is that?”</p><p>   “We’re talking about Armitage here. Who’s like… Light years out of my league, let’s be real for a minute.” </p><p>   “You’re kidding me? Armitage is totally into you man!” </p><p>   “Physical attraction? Hello? It’s a thing?” </p><p>   “I swear to god Kylo,” Rey snapped. “I know that you like to compare yourself unfavorably to others, but you can’t keep doing that. You are a disabled dude working in a physically demanding job. How the hell is that not impressive?” </p><p>Kylo was silent. He had no answer to that. </p><p>   “Sometimes I really wonder if you ever take a step back and look at all the shit you have accomplished. You are not light years away from Armitage or out of his league, you two are simply playing two different sports,” Rey’s voice got more serious. “I love you and I want you to see that you are worth so much more than the vast majority of people.” </p><p>   “Everyone around me is just so… Sure. I don’t know,” Kylo stammered. “I’m still stuck in a dead end job. I love working as a mechanic…” He took a deep breath. “I really want to believe all those nice things, but it never really works out for me.” </p><p>   “Kylo… I wouldn’t have been able to pull myself up the way you did,” Rey said. “Let’s be real here. You’re one of the coolest, strongest people I know. And I really believe that Armitage would do you some good. And you’d do him some good.” </p><p>She reached out and took his hand. Her rough fingers brushed over his and she squeezed tightly. </p><p>   “Promise me you speak with Armitage before you leave.” </p><p>   “Okay.” </p><p>   “Awesome.” </p><p>She squeezed again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Armitage stood in the kitchen, next to him Kylo. The two were cutting up strawberries for desert while Rey and Phasma went to fetch the meat order from the local butcher. It was pleasantly cool in the small cottage and music was playing in the background. Without knowing, Armitage shuffled closer to Kylo and accidentally bumbed into him when he threw away a rotten berry.</p><p>   “Jesus, I’m sorry,” Armtiage grabbed Kylo’s arm to keep him from falling over. </p><p>   “It’s cool,” Kylo chuckled, gripping the counter with his free hand. “Nothing to worry about.” </p><p>The two smiled at each other and Armitage felt his heart rate pick up the pace. He really liked Kylo and since they were leaving tomorrow, he felt a little heartbroken. </p><p>   “You know I’m surprised that you never asked how I lost my leg,” Kylo said conversationally. </p><p>   “I didn’t want to pry. It’s not really my place you know,” Armitage shrugged. “My father employs a vet assitant who lost three fingers on one hand and people always ask how it happened. She’s super self-concious about it and hates the constant attention it draws to her.” </p><p>Kylo hummed in reply. </p><p>   “Do you want to know?” </p><p>   “Only if you are willing to share with me,” Armtiage replied and tossed another quatered strawberry into the pot. </p><p>   “It was about nine years ago. Rey’s dad has a farm where he raises and trains carthorses. They’re like massive and very heavy, but super gentle. At least most of the time. We spent a lot of time there, my parents and me. I grew up around these animal and thought I had a good handle on them. Until my accident that was. I was sixteen and Rey was fourteen, and we thought it was a smart idea to bring four horses up to the paddocks to save time,” Kylo pulled a face and Armitage already knew where this was going. </p><p>“But one of the horses got spooked and they all were pretty young still so… They all ran off. Rey was behind me and one of my horses knocked me over. I was on the ground when the other two came cantering towards me,” Kylo took a deep breath and stopped cutting. “One of them stepped on my leg and since we were on a paved yard it shattered both bones in my right calf.” </p><p>   “Oh shit,” Armitage whispered, quickly going through just how much force must’ve been applied to the bone to make it break this bad. </p><p>   “Yeah,” Kylo chuckled dryly. “And… It was an open break to add to that. I was in and out of hospital for the next couple of years. External fixture, plates, then the plates were taken out, it broke again through the strain… You catch my drift.” </p><p>Armitage nodded and watched Kylo’s face closely. But Kylo contiued looking out the window into the garden. He looked pained, his mouth a thin line and brow scrunched up.</p><p>   “I fell behind in school and all that… But then I managed to graduate at nineteen and I thought it was finally getting better,” he sighed. “My leg had other plans. I got a high fever and my leg swole up. At the hospital they ran an thousand tests and I was drugged up on painkillers and antibiotics. Turns out that my periosteum was inflamed.” </p><p>Inhaling sharply, Armitage reached out to Kylo and rested his hand on the other’s forearm. </p><p>   “And they didn’t notice it sooner?” </p><p>   “No. Apparently it can take years for the inflammation to be noticed,” Kylo shrugged and looked at Armitage for the first time. “I was so <em> done </em> at that point that I told them to take it off. There were attempts to convince me to try it one last time. But so often they told me ‘Just one more time and then all will be well.’. I wasn’t buying it any longer.” </p><p>   “And your parents?” </p><p>   “My mum was on my side and pushed the doctors to simply accept my choice. And my father simply said that I had to know for myself what I wanted. And I wanted it to be <em> over </em>,” Kylo shrugged. “I was just glad that the therapist the hospital made me see confirmed that it would do me better to amputate the leg than to continue to live with it.” </p><p>   “At least something positive,” Armitage nodded. “Do you regret it?” </p><p>   “No. Occasionally maybe it inconvenient, but to honest? I’m just happy that I can live without pain and constantly seeing a doctor about my leg.” </p><p>   “I get that,” Armitage nodded. “Not that I had such a horrible accident like you… But I suffer from chronic pain and sometimes I just really want it to be gone some days.” </p><p>Kylo nodded slowly and smiled. </p><p>   “There are so many people I’ve met who told me I should’ve tried one more time… It’s refreshing to hear you understand,” Kylo said. </p><p>He pulled Armitage close. </p><p>   “I like that you are so honest,” Kylo muttered.</p><p>Armitage felt like he was about to faint. Being <em> this </em> close to Kylo he was able to feel the muscle’s shifting underneath his shirt. He enjoyed the warmth Kylo radiated off and how he smelled like his honey shampoo and neutral deodorant. </p><p>   “Thank you for telling me,” Armtiage replied softly.</p><p>Kylo hummed and hugged Armitage tighter. His breath hitched and Kylo grinned when he heard that. </p><p>   “I can feel your racing heart,” Kylo whispered.</p><p>   “It’s been along time that I’ve been this close to such a handsome man,” Armitage admitted quietly. “Especially a handsome man that I like a great deal.” </p><p>   “Do you now?” Kylo teased gently. </p><p>   “Yes.” </p><p>   “Good, ‘cause I really like you too,” Kylo said, trying not to grin too much. </p><p>Armitage’s lips curled into a smirk. </p><p>   “You gonna do something about that?” </p><p>   “Maybe.” </p><p>Slowly, Kylo leaned forward and pressed his lips against Armitage’s. </p><p>They tasted of strawberry and the cider they had drank for lunch an hour ago. Armitage sighed and wrapped his arms around the back of Kylo’s neck and pulled him closer. Trapped between the counter and Kylo’s warm body he felt weightless and fuzzy. </p><p>They parted and Armitage chuckled.</p><p>   “What?” </p><p>   “Do you think Phasma and Rey set us up?” </p><p>   “I wouldn’t put it past them,” Kylo replied with a grin and kissed Armitage’s cheek. “Are you complaining.” </p><p>Reaching for Kylo’s chin, Armitage cocked his head and mustered Kylo. </p><p>   “No, not really.” </p><p>Kylo laughed and kissed him softly. </p><p>   “I was scared there for a moment,” he whispered against Armitage’s lips. </p><p>   “Were you now?” </p><p>   “Yes,” Kylo kissed Armitage again.</p><p>   “Trust me, I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon,” Armitage promised and pulled Kylo in again. </p><p>Then suddenly their peace was interrupted by Phasma and Rey trampling into the kitchen. Kylo and Armitage reluctantly parted to look at the two women standing smugly in the entrance to the kitchen. </p><p>   “Took y’all long enough,” Phasma drawled. </p><p>   “Fuck off,” Armitage flipped her off and rolled his eyes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment below! It motivated the writer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey ya'll! </p><p>This should've been only one more addition but writing the whole damn Skywalker-Amidala-Organa-Solo-Dameron family is a lot. </p><p>Anyway, this means, there is actually a fourth bit coming in a few weeks once I have time for it. I'm currently in a state i can only describe as happy depression. My life is a lil crazy and very exhausting, but maybe one day it won't be (like I'm gonna believe that lmao)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A chirp woke Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the room he noticed that while the blinds were still drawn, Armitage was nowhere to be seen. Knowing fully well the stress and panic his boyfriend was currently a slave to, Kylo rolled on his side to spot Millie sitting on Armitage’s pillow. Her tail was elegantly wrapped around her legs and she licked her nose repeatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d probably already gotten her breakfast. Armitage would rather die of hunger himself than forget to take care of his pet. Millie chirped again and moved to snuggled against Kylo’s face. With a mouth and nose full of wispy cat hair, Kylo huffed and turned on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without much notice, Millie jumped on Kylo’s chest and laid out, stretching her slightly sweaty toe beans into Kylo’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Millie,” he muttered under his breath and pushed the feet aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t be mean to my cat,” Armitage suddenly said as he stepped into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes, yes,” Kylo grumbled and squinted at Armitage. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Sick to my stomach and definitely shaky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Do you want me to drop you off for your exam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You’d have to get dressed asap, we only have about an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “How long do you think it’ll take us to walk to uni. We practically live inside the UCD,” Kylo gently pushed Millie off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage still stood in the doorway, hands nervously wringing his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, Kylo was sure that Armitage would turn on his heel and hurry to the bathroom. It wouldn’t be the first time Armitage had to throw up because of his anxiety. Standing up and putting the stump of his foot into his prosthetic, Kylo tried to hurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You’ll do fine,” Kylo said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ugh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Armitage, I’m dead serious. You’ve failed a couple for exams on the first try, but who didn’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> retaking exams!” Armitage spat, but by then, Kylo was already by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I know,” Kylo whispered and pulled Armitage against him. “But there’s no shame in not passing one damn test. You can’t know one hundred percent all the time darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage merely huffed and leaned against Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Curled up on the sofa, Armitage was half asleep when Kylo came home from work. He listened to his boyfriend come in, greet Millie and head to the shower after a quick glance into the living room. Slowly he unfurled himself from the crocheted blanket Rey had given them after they moved into their new flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Babe?” Kylo asked from the door. “How was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It was okay? I don’t know really,” Armitage murmured. “I’m just really exhausted to be honest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I get that,” Kylo sat down next to him and put an arm around him. “My mum called during my lunch break. She invited both of us to the family party in a month.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Family party?” Armitage looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “My parent’s wedding anniversary. Since we have about three different forms of faith under one name, celebrating religious feasts is more an option than obligatory. So instead of deciding on a holiday my parents decided we meet up every year for their anniversary,” Kylo shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I think I already mentioned that my family is a little different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Gathered as much,” Armitage chuckled. “From what I know is that Rey’s adopted and has an adopted brother, but that’s it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “We are the epitome of a patchwork family,” Kylo agreed. “You want me to break it down to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Why not,” Armitage leaned against Kylo and pulled the blanket around them. “I hope I can recall all that once I need it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t worry about it,” Kylo laughed. “I do believe that no one will really care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I just don’t wanna embarrass you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You could never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Sure about that?” Armitage grinned and ran his fingers up Kylo’s leg to place it over his crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “No comment,” Kylo sighed and shifted. “So… My mum and my uncle Luke are blood related. I think the only ones really apart from me and my parents. When they were really young they were put up for adoption and for some reason placed in separate homes. My mum with the Organa’s and my uncle with Amidala-Skywalkers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Wild,” Armitage muttered. “How did they meet again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Anakin and Padme, my uncle’s parents, got wind and since Padme was an influential politician and activist she got the info where Leia was placed. That’s how they met Bail and Breha,” Kylo licked his lips. “They even moved closer to each other in order to raise Luke and Leia together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “That’s dedicated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I guess,” Kylo chuckled. “It was really sweet of them actually. That way they didn’t grow up in an atomic family and there was always someone home. Something that extended to us kids in the end. I lived with my grandparents and my parents in a large house when I was young.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Wasn’t it like tiring to live with so many people?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Not really, I was used to it. Luke, Rey’s dad, married his long term partner in 2015 when it became legal. Wedges was really good friends with my dad Han. That’s how my parents met actually,” Kylo smiled. “Rey and Finn were adopted by Luke when I was four or something? Can’t recall really. Finn still lives near my parents actually and his boyfriend works with my dad in their garage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Crazy,” Armitage said with a grin. “But if they raised you and were raised with you, I’m sure they are all lovely people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “They are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage sighed and cuddled closer to Kylo. He yawned and Kylo chuckled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Do you want me to start dinner or…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Can’t you just order something?” Armitage asked sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Armitage, we got food at home,” Kylo kissed the top of Armitage’s head. “I’ll start dinner now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his whining boyfriend, Kylo disentangled himself and walked into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Cunt!” Armitage called after him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   “This is where your parents live?” Armitage asked, voice rough from the cold and disuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back in the seat of the sidecar and eyed his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah,” Kylo said, voice a little pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hanging over his father’s old motorcycle trying to open the leather strap on his right. He was struggling with his cold fingers and the stiff, damp leather strap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Let me,” Armitage said and shoved Kylo’s fingers away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo watched as his boyfriends loosen the strap keeping Kylo’s leg against the side of the bike. Swinging his leg off the bike, Kylo grinned at Armitage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “What would I do without you,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Probably struggle until another nice person takes pity on you,” Armitage replied and climbed out of the sidecar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching he took in the massive farmhouse in front of him. It looked the right mix of slightly run down and beautifully restored. The grit driveway was crunching as Kylo limbed up behind Armitage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s lovely here,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “My mum will be delighted to hear that,” Kylo kissed Armitage’s cheek. “I’m sure she must’ve heard us and will be out to greet us in a moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then a massive, brown-black dog hurtled out of the gate and ran up to Kylo barking loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Baron!” Kylo yelled and let himself fall into the white gravel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog barked some more and wagged his spotted tail hard while Kylo rubbed his head and neck. Only then Armitage noticed the small, grey dog running around the pair, yipping happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hello Ben!” someone called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman walked through the gate just now and Armitage immediately saw the relation between her and Ben. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Same soft eyes, similar wavy hair that somehow always looked windswept. Around her mouth and eyes were laughter wrinkles and she looked like the epitome of a loving mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hi mom,” Kylo said and pushed Baron aside. “Good to see you again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It is,” she said and helped him stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two hugged, despite the fact that Kylo was taller than his mother and her face was right in his jacket which was littered with dead bugs. Armitage felt very much out of his element, not really knowing what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Mom, this is Armitage,” Kylo turned around and reached for Armitage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hi Armitage, I’m Leia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s nice to meet you Leia,” Armitage said and was about to stretch out his hand when Leia pulled him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m happy to see that Ben finally found someone,” Leia said into Armitage’s jacket, voice muffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shooting Kylo a look, Armitage grinned. Kylo just shrugged and turned his attention back to Baron and the other dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Han is currently shopping with Poe and Finn, so they won’t be back home for a while. Poe has a new project he needed Han’s help with,” Leia said to Kylo after she released Armitage. “Han’s my husband and Finn is my brother Luke’s son,” she explained to Armitage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Rey and Phasma said they’d come tonight,” Kylo said before Baron licked over his chin. “Stop that,” he snapped. “When are Luke and Wedge coming?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia’s expression soured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You know your uncle,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled, still cuddling with the excited dog in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “So it’s just the three of us for now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes,” Leia whistled and the small dog hurried to her side. “Baron that was for you too,” she said sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The larger dog disengaged Kylo and sat down in front of Leia with a look of attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Han really pampers you too much,” Leia said softly. “Come on Baron, Budgie. Back inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped her fingers and pointed to the house. Instantly both dogs hurtled inside, the grit flying through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Do you need help with your luggage?” Leia asked Kylo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “No, we’ll manage,” he said. “It would be lovely to have a cup of tea mum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo kissed Leia’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ben! The dog licked your face,” Leia grumbled and shooed her laughing son away. “Get your things, I’ll get the tea ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked back towards the house. Kylo grinned at Armitage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “That she’s definitely your mother,” Armitage chuckled as Kylo leaned in for a kiss. “No!” He shoved Kylo’s face away. “I don’t want second hand dog spit. If you want to kiss me, wash your face before!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You don’t love me,” Kylo whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I do love you, but not when you’re full of slobber!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo stared at Armitage and slowly begun to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You love me,” he sighed and leaned in to kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I said,” Armitage placed a hand on Kylo’s mouth. “Wash your face!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning had Armitage waking up in a large, slightly lumpy bed in the attic. Sunlight was pouring in through the only window in the whole room and shone right in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grumbled next to Armitage and knocked his elbow into Armitage’s side. In retaliation, Armitage slapped his neck without looking up from his phone. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and Kylo laid down on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Kylo!” Armitage yelped. “You’re really heavy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t care,” Kylo huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Armitage pinched Kylo’s side, but Kylo merely grabbed his arm and pinned it to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t slap me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t hit me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t pinch me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t lie down on top of me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lumbering oaf</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Armitage screeched and started kicking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff Kylo rolled off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaving a deep breath into his lungs, Armitage looked at his boyfriend. Kylo was smirking at him, leaning his head on his hand, the other one hanging over his hip. He looked really good in the warm sunlight and without his shirt on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t think I’ll forgive you for that anytime soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Baby,” Kylo said softly and moved in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over Armitage, bracing his massive arms on both sides of Armitage’s face, looking down into the other’s face. Armitage left out a soft breath and Kylo leaned down to brush his lips gently against Armitage’s. Reaching up to brush his fingers through Kylo’s sleep mussed hair, Armitage closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to lazily kiss, Kylo brushing his heated up body against Armitage’s every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I love you,” Kylo said and pressed his forehead against Armitage’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I love you too, Armitage replied and smiled. “Do you know how grateful I am that we met?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You mean that Phasma and Rey set us up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Mmmh,” Armitage hummed. “And that we actually got along really well. And that Millie really likes you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “She’s the one to convince. Guarding you like a dragon,” Kylo kissed Armitage's cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Breakfast is ready!” Someone yelled outside the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sighed and kissed Armitage one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Do you think they’ll be pissed about last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Honey, you dissociated, that’s hardly something you can control,” Kylo rolled out of bed and stretched. “Also it takes </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my family to hate someone, especially someone as lovely as you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage sighed and tried not to think too much about last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Armitage was not used to having so many people talk over each other. It had been so bad last night, that he dissociated in the middle of a conversation. He had talked with Han and Poe about dog training when the two went off topic for a bit and Armitage's brain had simply turned off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only when Kylo had asked him a question, people noticed that he was no longer mentally present. Armitage had been very embarrassed, but Leia had simply sent him and Kylo to bed, chiding her husband for keeping them up for so long after such a hard day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Morning!” Armitage said as he stepped into the large kitchen at the front of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia stood at the entrance door looking out into her garden with a grumpy expression. But the moment she spotted Armitage, it vanished and she smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Good Morning,” she said. “How did you sleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Quite well, thank you,” Armitage replied. “Sorry about last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ah, don’t worry. You had a long time and we weren’t really mindful not to overwhelm you,” Leia patted his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Han entered the house, a paper bag in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Higgs told me to tell you that he’s going to be late tomorrow. Something about helping his son with the kids,” he said and placed the bag on the counter after kissing Leia’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Your dog dug my potatoes up!” Leia snapped sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “My dog? I think we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted a companion for Baron,” Han replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> dog. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My</span>
  </em>
  <span> poor potatoes,” Leia insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han sighed and looked down on the Terrier by his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Budgie, don’t dig up Leia’s potatoes or we’ll both be out the door,” Han told the small dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “As if I would kick out Budgie. You’ll have to go live with Luke and Wedge until I forgive you,” Leia said softly and kissed Han’s cheek. “Now feed the dogs. Where have you left Baron anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “He’s outside,” Han replied and whistled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baron bounded in and wagged his tail as he circled Han and then Leia. Only when he noticed Armitage in the room, he stood attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Baron you know him,” Poe suddenly admonished as he came up from the cellar. “He’s not going to steal your breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You’d never know,” Armitage replied with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Trust me, I wouldn’t eat that,” Poe pointed towards where Han mixed the dog food. “Raw cow guts aren’t my thing to be perfectly honest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage chuckled and Poe dramatically arched his brows. Kylo came downstairs, slowly and still a little uneasy on the unfamiliar stairs. With him were Rey and Phasma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Luke and dad left, there was some kind of emergency with a horse. Let’s just hope the stable hands only overreacted,” Rey said. “But they’ll be on time tomorrow. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Nothing ever happens the way I planned it huh?” Leia sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You should know that at this point darling,” Han said from where he was still mixing the dog food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I think we’ll drop that subject now,” Kylo murmured. “Not to make mum tell you that the last thing she planned was to marry you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his father with a shit eating grin and Han glared back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “What a loving family we are,” Phasma said and poured herself a glass of water before dumping her magnesium powder into it. “Totally delighted that I plan on marry into it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking past Rey, she planted a kiss on her cheek and strolled into the dining room. Just that moment, Finn came into the kitchen with a huge smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Good morning everyone!” He stretched his arms out as if to hug everyone in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Finn, I love your timing,” Kylo said. “So much in fact I could kiss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Stick to kissing your boyfriend. Finn’s all mine. I even put a ring on him to keep others away,” Poe pouted and wrapped his arms around Finn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I don’t think that would stop Kylo,” Armitage chuckled. “He couldn’t even be deterred from liking me after he saw some gruesome anatomy things I spend my time with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “That’s because he has a scientific interest in it,” Han placed the dog bowls to the ground and the two dogs started eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “He has a scientific interest in Armitage if you ask me,” Rey winked and chuckled when she noticed Armitage’s raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Can ya’ll stop standing around in the kitchen, I’m hungry,” Phasma said, leaning against the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone slowly filed out of the kitchen until only Armitage and Kylo remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You know I was hoping you’d get along with my family. Looking back it should’ve been obvious though,” Kylo kissed Armitage softly. “You’re too much like Phasma and she fits right in, just like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I was worried here for a moment,” Armitage laughed. “I thought you’d say I don’t fit in at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo opened his mouth to say something when Leia marched into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Man,” she snapped. “Breakfast is waiting!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes mum,” Kylo ducked his head and pulled Armitage along. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage leaned against Kylo as they stood on the hilltop. The irish weather was not doing them any favours, the harsh wind blowing through their pants and jackets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “No shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Kylo, start taking me serious or I’ll toss you down this damn hill you dragged me up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You don’t have the upper body strength for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Do you want to test me?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo only smirked and walked away. Feeling tempted to actually commit murder in this empty hillside, Armitage stomped his foot on the ground. Which wasn’t a smart idea since it shot up his heel and jarred his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing he limbed after Kylo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How his boyfriend was able to navigate the rough hillside with a prosthetic leg was beyond him. But somehow Kylo managed just fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You alright?” Kylo had turned around and seen how Armitage barely kept up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I hurt my knee is all,” Armitage said, trying his best to walk normally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Armitage,” Kylo gently pulled him in. “I don’t want to strain you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “That sounded a little passive aggressive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I intended it to sound that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You were in such a good mood this morning, what happened?” Kylo brushed a hand over Armitage’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “My migraine got worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Migraine? I wasn’t aware you had another attack…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I was fine. Started yesterday sometime during our ride. Got worse at night with the noise and confusion. Which is why I dissociated. And I thought that I was good this morning. Even forgot I had migraine for a bit,” Armitage walked down the path, Kylo on his heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You could’ve told me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I was hoping the fresh air would help, but the wind is not making things better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo frowned at Armitage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’ll take us thirty minutes to get home,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’ll manage,” Armitage shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Armitage,” Kylo grabbed Armitage’s shoulder. “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping, Armitage turned around. Looking at Kylo made Armitage realize something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh lord,” Armitage muttered. “I’m being such a bitch right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes, yes you are,” Kylo said and pulled Armitage against him. “But you know that I can understand your uncomfort. Migraines are crap.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m sorry,” Armitage murmured into Kylo’s jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments the two simply stood there, wrapped up in each other. Kylo even rested his cheek on the crown of Armitage’s head. Trying his best to calm his brain Armitage closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You know,” Kylo said. “That you can talk to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage nodded against Kylo’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I want to help you and I want you to be happy. Not in pain and grumpier than my mother on a bad day,” Kylo nosed along Armitage’s hairline before placing a kiss there. “Do you have medication on hand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I took some this morning, hoping it would help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Is there anything I can do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Not really,” Armitage sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Really?” Kylo pulled back and tilted Armitage’s chin up. “You sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down and kissed Armitage softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Armitage grabbed Kylo’s jacket with both hands as he was gently bent backwards. Supporting Armitage by wrapping his hands behind his back, Kylo leaned forward further. Their kissing turned wet and passionate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t turn me on in the harsh Irish nature,” Armitage pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Sorry, I was just trying to distract you,” Kylo grinned. “Did it work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Not really…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Want to try back at the house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah,” Armitage laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage woke underneath a thick crochet-blanket. He wriggled uncomfortably and tried to shake the sleep out of his limbs. He blinked around the room where he spotted Leia next to the bed with a mug in her hand that she placed on the side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Hey,” Leia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Huh,” Armitage grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ben said that you’re not doing well,” Leia said gently and a hand gently rubbed over his forehead. “I brought you some tea. Do you need anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m good,” Armitage finally opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia looked at him with worried eyes and knelt beside the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You missed lunch. Do you want something to eat? I have some frozen broth in the cellar for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m fine. I’ll eat dinner later,” Armitage said slowly. “Don’t worry about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “But I do worry,” Leia sighed. “You are in my house and you are not doing okay. I’ve already adopted you into my family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “That’s very sweet,” Armitage said and smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m very happy that you’re here,” Leia smiled. “And I’m very happy that Ben found someone so lovely like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing how to respond Armitage disentangled his hand and reached for her’s. Leia grabbed it and squeezed it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Thanks Leia,” Armitage eventually got out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t worry about it. As I said, you are part of the family now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia stood up, but as she was leaving she turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “If you need anything, just give me a holler,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the door closed Armitage leaned his head into the decorative pillow he had been sleeping on. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia’s care really moved him deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sluggishly, Armitage rubbed the towel over his face. He was still tired and felt like he stood  about one feet next to where he actually was. Even after the hot shower he was still a human wreck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Babe?” Kylo opened the bathroom door. “You forgot your clothes on the bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the small pile of fabric on the closed toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Are you feeling better?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “A little,” Armitage wrapped his towel around his shoulders. “You mom was really nice and brought me tea earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah… She’s already very attached to you,” Kylo smiled gently and brushed Armitage’s still wet hair back. “As am I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well I do hope so since we’re already moved in with each other and I regularly suffer through your horrible movie nights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Only if you watch a terrible movie you will learn to appreciate the goods ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah, but did we have to watch the unrealistic space adventure thing where the bad dude without redemption arch suddenly turns nice for pussy. And doesn’t speak for the last half of the movie?” Armitage squinted at Kylo. “That was a really </span>
  <em>
    <span>abysmal</span>
  </em>
  <span> movie man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You’re only pissed because I said the evil general looked hot,” Kylo leaned down and kissed Armitage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “A little. But I can always get a uniform if you are into that?” Armitage smirked and batted his lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You know that dinner is ready in twenty,” Poe suddenly said from the doorway. “And that you’re discussing kinks with an open door in the middle of the corridor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes. Got a problem with that?” Armitage asked around Kylo, eyebrow arched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe looked startled for a moment before he chuckled and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “In this house you really see everything,” he muttered and left the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “My snarky boyfriend,” Kylo whispered into Armitage’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armitage laughed and wrapped his arms around Kylo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You should get dressed,” Kylo said and kissed the top of Armitage’s head. “Mum requires clothing at the table.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment below! It motivates the writer!</p><p>If there are any mistake you can always tell me, but please don't be a dick about it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>